


Reflection of a Monster

by TheTerrorDome



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Decapitation, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Sad, excessive gore, it ends sad bruh, just sad, this is how it should have gone imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTerrorDome/pseuds/TheTerrorDome
Summary: Blood spilled from the gaping entrails of the decapitated head. Splashing across his smiling face, the blood soaked through his clothes and stained his hair. The stench of death permeated through the dark room.// don't like how tokyo ghoul ended, especially with Takizawa and Houji so here have some depression





	Reflection of a Monster

Blood spilled from the gaping entrails of the decapitated head. Splashing across his smiling face, the blood soaked through his clothes and stained his hair. The stench of death permeated through the dark room. 

The ghoul licked his lips. He lapped up the last of the blood dripping from the flesh wound. His smile only grew as he dropped the head with a dull thud. Bending down, he fingered a ripped ligament of the corpse and with a swift yank he tore the arm from it’s socket, grasping it like a prize. His trophy. He could feel the muscles in the arm, large and well sculpted, and he gave it a squeeze. 

Bringing the limb to his face he sunk his teeth into the tough skin, tearing a chunk of muscle from the bone. He scowled. The meat was too stringy. That was to be expected of an investigator. He swallowed anyways. The gulp resonating off the cement walls. 

He plopped down on the floor, tossing the arm away in disgust. What a waste. Chewing on his lip he bent back flocking his arms behind him and dragging his hands through the pool of blood around him. Around the corpse. A giggle erupted from his throat. He felt so bad. No one would have expected this from him. He was free of the confines of societal expectations. There was nothing left for him to prove. He splashed his hands across the puddle, watching the blood scatter around him. He never thought that killing someone so close to him would be so indulging. 

Blinking a few times, he tilted his head and tugged at the blood stained black hair of the decapitated head. Knowing his victim added to the giddiness and fun of his games. He had all the control. He was the superior. The poor sap even tried reasoning with him. Pathetic. A ghoul doesn’t have emotions. A ghoul doesn’t care who lives or dies. 

The hollow words and forced empathy of that man made him sick. The only thing that came from his past was the same throbbing headache from whenever those pigs tried to order him around. Put himself on the front lines only to die. And come back. He scowled. 

This wasn’t supposed to upset him. Killing this nuisance was supposed to be freeing. He picked up the head by its bloody hair and set it down in his lap, pawing at the frozen expression. The terror in his eyes as he realized what his subordinate had become. The sadness and shame and helplessness. He hugged the head and let out a hiss of laughter. To be with Houji in his final moments. To be the one, the ghoul, to take his life. Tear his head from his body. Watching the light fade from his eyes. He threw his head back and cackled, digging his fingers into the eye sockets. 

He shoved his fingers in until he felt the pop of his eyeballs and the slimy sensation of brain matter. He had killed Houji. He laughed. Tears ebbed at the corner of his eyes. He was crying from laughter. It was funny, pathetic even, for Houji, to have been deduced to this. A ghoul’s late night snack. His laughter grew to deep, strickening gasps. He bent forward, cradling the head as he howled. Hot tears streamed down his face and he threw his head back, clutching Houji’s head as he screamed with laughter. 

He threw the head. He didn’t know where. Barely even registered the wet smack it made against the wall. He banged his fists against the concrete, splashing the dark matter around him. It was cold. Already it had grown cold. He swished his hands around vigorously, smacking his palms down so the blood flew up around him. Cupping his hands he brought the blood up to his face, it glistened even in the dark. It dripped through the crevices between his fingers but before it all ran out, he threw it over his head. Closing his head, tilting his head back, he let his superior’s blood rain down over him. Still so cold. 

The blood dripping down his face mixed with salty tears. He wanted this. He wanted Houji dead. He had caused this. Houji should be dead. They all should be. 

He pushed down the heavy ache in his chest. He was just hungry. He tore through the blood madly, groping for a part of Houji that was still warm. He struggled to pull Houji’s torsing up, it fell back into the blood and he collapsed in front of the corpse, grasping Houji’s remaining hand. His shrewd laughter faded into wails. He curled around the arm like a bird protecting its young. He rocked back and forth, lurching forward, choking and coughing. He pet the arm slowly, muttering softly, he pressed his cheek against the flesh of Houji’s forearm. It was so cold.

He screamed. Throwing himself back, he stumbled until his skull cracked against the wall. He slammed his head back again, cursing and crying and pleading. He panted, his chest rose and fell, looking down he saw the abandoned head. He picked it up gently, like a baby, pressing it to his chest. 

He cried. He begged Houji to forgive him. The room was silent. The heavy ache returned full force in his chest, weighing him down like an anchor. He shuddered at the darkness around him. He hadn’t noticed how scary the empty room really was. A soft sob elicited from the ghoul as he pushed himself off the ground, leaning against the wall. Houji’s head stayed cradled in his arms. Walking up to the mangled corpse, he stared down at the pool of blood. It wasn’t that deep. But it still glistened. It gave off a reflection. He shuddered.   
He stared into the reflection. The unkempt grey hair framing his long bony face. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles accentuating the pulsing veins. His lips were downturned, making sharp lines across his face, they were cracked and dark. His cheeks concave around his jaw. His robe was like a shroud, blending him into the dark walls. Did he really look like this? What had he become? 

The reflection shuddered as he let his knees crack against the floor. Houji’s head rolled out of his arms and smeared across the puddle. His shoulders shook, he grabbed his throat and pressed his elbows into his ribs. What had he become? A high whine escaped his throat. His whole body shook. His robes masked his body like wings as he balled into himself. He remained perched, silently weeping.

After the sun peeked out from the horizon, investigators raided the building a fellow dove, Houji Kousuke, was last seen. They swarmed through the building, weapons raised, searching for a signs of life. 

Two investigators stumbled upon a blubbering, trembling figure, kneeled before Investigator Houji’s defaced corpse. Rocking back and forth, the ghoul babbled. 

“Don’t leave me,” it hissed sharply, “don’t leave me! I don’t want to die alone. Please…” 

One of the investigators, a young man with a plain face, raised his weapon. 

With a swift shink through the air and a dept crack, the ghoul slumped over, falling into the blood. A darker color poured from its corpse, mixing with the cool tacky concoction surrounding it. 

The investigator pulled his quinque back, slicing it through the air again to clean it of the blood.

He sneered, “Disgusting things, ghouls are. Sick bastard thought it had feelings.”

Investigator Houji’s remains were buried with the rights to the Owl quinque.

**Author's Note:**

> sad, right? :)


End file.
